


the meaning of your warmth

by winter_mao_flower



Series: Nayuren Week 2020 [5]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, mentioned yuuwata, no beta we just die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_mao_flower/pseuds/winter_mao_flower
Summary: Ren loves Nayuta with all his heart, but he isn't sure if Nayuta feels the same way.Nayuta loves Ren and tries to hide it as much as he can, there's no way Ren feels the same way.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Series: Nayuren Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022374
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	the meaning of your warmth

Ren thought that Nayuta was really... _ really  _ amazing. His singing had the ability to shake a person’s core- had the ability to get you to  _ look _ . Like he was demanding for the audience to pay attention to him. No matter where Nayuta sang, no matter what song he sang.

_ “Look at me. This is my stage.”  _

And Ren would always be looking at Nayuta’s stage with wide eyes and a rapidly beating heart. Nayuta only kept climbing higher and higher. Ren wanted to catch up to him quickly. He wanted to chase after Nayuta- to hurry and reach his level. Of course, he knew it was going to take a while and that he couldn’t catch up in a short amount of time- but that didn’t stop him from wanting to reach Nayuta and be able to stay by his side on the stage.

The times they performed together...it made him happy. It made his heart race with excitement and when he looked at Nayuta while performing it just felt  _ right _ . Like that’s how it should be. As if they belonged on stage together and were two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly, that’s what it felt like when they were singing together.

They both had a strong passion for singing. Ren could feel that in Nayuta’s voice and the way he sang. Although they shared the same passion, Ren sang because he loved singing and he wanted to touch people’s hearts with his song. Nayuta sang because...he wanted the whole world to hear his voice. Because he wanted to prove something to the world.

But, recently, Ren feels like something’s changed in the both of them when they sing. He couldn’t quite put a finger on it. 

“Hey, Nanahoshi. Quit spacing out.”

Ren jolted up, Nayuta’s voice snapping him out of his thoughts. “Eh?”

“Class is over. We were assigned to be each other’s partners for the case study project or whatever.” Nayuta sighed.

He tilted his head and blinked rapidly, surprised (but pleasantly so). “We were?”

“Yes.” The other took on a mildly irritated tone of voice. “You should’ve paid more attention.”

“S-Sorry! I was just...thinking.”

Nayuta raised an eyebrow. “What were you thinking about to get so distracted?”

He answered honestly, without a second thought. “About Nayuta-kun.”

“Wh-”

“Mn. I was just thinking that Nayuta-kun is really amazing and- Hmmphf?” His mouth was covered by Nayuta, who was hiding his face with his other hand.

“Don’t say embarrassing things like that out loud. Why are you always giving me empty praise at the weirdest times.”

Ren pouted and removed Nayuta’s hand from his mouth, responding earnestly. “It’s not empty praise! I really do think Nayuta-kun is amazing. You always work so hard in practice and in university, and your singing voice...it’s really really good. I always love singing on stage together whenever we can even if it’s not often. I was shaken by your singing voice before and I still do get shaken by it. Nayuta-kun I-”

“Okay okay I get it.” Nayuta hurriedly covered Ren’s mouth again, harder this time. His face was tinted with a light pink flush. The other grumbled softly. “You’re making people look at us.”

“Eh?” Ren turned to look at the room that he thought was empty- but no, there was still a good amount of people left in there. They were staring at them, but once he looked at the others in the room, they quickly turned around, pretending that they weren’t just looking and listening to them.

He could hear their soft whispers of “Nanahoshi-san really likes Asahi-san, huh.”

And it was true. Ren really did like Nayuta. If he saw Nayuta, he’d always become excited and go to him right away, and every time he thought about Nayuta, he’d feel like he was floating. He’d even bring up Nayuta in conversations where the other wasn’t involved. ...Yeah. He really  _ really _ liked Nayuta. Ren couldn’t help it.

But he wasn’t sure his feelings would ever be returned- so he just stayed by Nayuta’s side. That much was enough. Though, sometimes his feelings would become overwhelming and he’d have to release them somehow. Usually, in the form of extreme praise, just like now. He liked complimenting him. Ren thought Nayuta deserved it, the showers of genuine compliments and praise- even if most of the time it was Ren repeating that Nayuta’s singing was amazing.

“Whatever, let’s go. The sooner we can finish this project the faster we can both get to practice.”

“Right!” Ren stood up, packing his belongings, humming softly as he did.

Nayuta didn’t go on ahead, just standing there in place, watching Ren pack everything with his arms crossed. Was he waiting for him?

At that, Ren smiled brightly at Nayuta once he was done. “Thanks for waiting, Nayuta-kun!”

The other looked away. “...I wasn’t waiting for you.”

“Eh? But, Nayuta-kun-”

Nayuta quickly interrupted him. “Tch. Are you ready to go or not?”

“Yeah! Sorry to keep you waiting.”

They left the university campus and went to a coffee shop that Ren recommended. Their coffee was really good and he knew that Nayuta liked coffee. Ah, but he wasn’t a coffee expert, so he had no idea if the coffee at this place really lived up to Nayuta’s tastes. What should he do if Nayuta didn’t like it...

“Oh, Ren-” Wataru paused in his greeting, blinking when he saw Nayuta. “Nayuta too.”

Ren waved to the other. “Wataru! Eh? It’s only you?”

“Yeah. Yuu’s supposed to be here in order to help with our project but he’s running a little late. I called him earlier and he sounded like he just woke up. He might’ve overslept since we don’t have class today.”

“I see...Nayuta-kun and I are supposed to be working on a project too, right, Nayu-” Ren turned to face Nayuta, only to see him already at a table further away. “Ue.”

“I...see. Well, don’t let me being here distract you too much. You should hurry and work on your project with Nayuta- oh also, Banri got sick recently with a cold, so practice is cancelled until he recovers.”

“Oh...I hope Banri recovers soon. Um. I’ll go over to Nayuta-kun right now.” Ren awkwardly gestured to the table Nayuta was at.

“Right right.” Wataru smiled. “You really like Nayuta a lot, don’t you.”

Instead of giving a proper response, he made a...noise that vaguely sounded like a distressed microwave before slowly walking towards Nayuta. “Um. I’ll see you at the sharehouse then. Bye.” And then he immediately went over to the table the other was waiting at- missing the surprised but fond smile on Wataru’s face.

“You done talking to him?” Nayuta had already gotten out the things they needed for their project and was looking over them. “I’ll go get coffee. ...How do you like yours?”

“Um...not too sweet, but not very bitter either…”

Nayuta pinched the bridge of his nose and Ren momentarily wondered if he said something wrong, before the other just sighed. “...Alright whatever. I’ll go ahead and order. Start looking over everything and make notes if you want. I don’t care.”

Ren nodded as he sat down and the other got up. Immediately, he started to look at the case study for the project reached into his backpack to get out a spare journal and sticky notes, starting to write down information about what was important and how things connected together- being sure to be very thorough with his notes. Even if Nayuta didn’t look at them, he still wanted to be able to explain his thought process in the event that the other  _ did  _ go through his notes.

He was about a quarter of the way through with the notes by the time Nayuta came back with the coffee.

“...You really started to write down notes.”

“Mn! I didn’t get too much done so far though.” Ren quickly moved some of the notes and papers to have space for their drinks. “Do you want to see the notes?”

“...I guess.” Nayuta put the drinks down on the table and sat down, holding his hand out for the notebook.

Ren handed it to him and picked up the cup of coffee, blowing on it gently before taking a sip. Oh. It was really good. Just like he told Nayuta, it wasn’t too bitter, but it wasn’t too sweet either. He took another sip, a pleased expression on his face. He’d have to ask Nayuta about the specifics of the drink later. Speaking of Nayuta…

He glanced up as he sipped his coffee, seeing Nayuta continue to look over his notes while drinking his own coffee. Eventually, the other set down his cup and handed the notes back to him.

“Um...What do you think…?”

“Not bad.” Nayuta leaned a bit forward before pointing at a few of the papers. “You missed a few things in the beginning though. These three events are connected, and this one looks like it’s the outlier but it’s also connected to the rest.”

“Oh…! I didn’t notice that…” Ren frowned slightly.

“...Don’t worry too much about it. You probably would’ve noticed it later if you had more time to look at it.” Nayuta grumbled and Ren brightened up almost immediately.

“Really?”

“...Yeah.”

Ren had a wide smile on his face before tilting his head. “Oh, but since you’re here should I continue to take notes? Or should we just start the case study…?”

“If it helps you, you can keep taking notes.” Nayuta shrugged. “I still have to look over everything myself.”

“Ah...okay. Um, in the case that we don’t finish it today-”

“The project technically isn’t due until next week, we still have time.” Nayuta sighed. “Don’t worry about it too much.”

“S-Sorry…”

“What the hell are you apologizing for…” Nayuta’s tone of voice took on one of irritation and Ren shrank a little in his seat, watching as Nayuta took a long sip of his coffee before sighing and setting the cup down, pointing at him. “You don’t need to keep apologizing for little things like that. People are going to walk all over you if you keep that up.”

“Ue…I know.” Ren knew that and he  _ was  _ able to stand up for himself given the opportunity and when he needed to, but…still, it was nice to see Nayuta so concerned for him.

They started to quietly work on the project- not speaking much to each other at all, other than to exchange information. It wasn’t an awkward silence, rather, it was comfortable. Ren didn’t know why people said it was hard to speak to Nayuta. The other didn’t talk much most of the time, sure, but that didn’t mean that it was hard to talk to him. Nayuta just preferred to listen…

Or maybe that was just for him?

Now that Ren thinks about it, Nayuta always tells others to be quiet if he feels like they’re being too noisy or are talking too much. But not once has he ever told Ren to be shut up, no matter how much he talks to him.

He wondered why.

* * *

Nayuta thought Ren was...strange. In the way that Ren would always defy Nayuta’s expectations. Ren, despite his lack of communication skills (not like Nayuta could talk, he didn’t have very good communication skills either) and an appearance where it looked like he wasn’t thinking much of anything, he was actually talkative and smart. Or at least, was able to be very good at rambling, studying and taking notes- if their recent project together said anything. Ren was also...admittingly, very talented in singing. He was the only one who Nayuta acknowledged- the only person that was able to shake Nayuta’s heart. The only person Nayuta looked at and the only person Nayuta willingly shared the stage with.

But Ren was also...pure. In both his intentions with singing and talking to Nayuta. No matter what, he always spoke earnestly to him- all his compliments weren’t meant to butter him up, but Ren really thought he was amazingly talented. If anything, Nayuta thought  _ Ren  _ was amazing for being able to just...want to sing because he loved singing. His passion for singing was as real as Nayuta’s, just in a different way.

Ren must have noticed it. That they’ve both changed in their singing. Nayuta was...beginning to sing because he started to enjoy singing himself. And Ren, that guy...it wasn’t just his love for singing that fueled him anymore. It was his determination of wanting to catch up to Nayuta that also fueled him- the desire to share the stage together. 

As if the very thought of Ren summoned him, the vocalist suddenly appeared in front of him, a wide smile on his face. “Nayuta-kun!”

“What is it?”

“Nayuta-kun, are you going to practice today? Can I watch?”

He raised his eyebrow. “Doesn’t Argonavis have practice?”

“Banri is sick with a cold, and Yuuto’s been behind in university...Wataru and Rio are helping him catch up with his work.”

“…” Nayuta rubbed at his temples. “Fine. You can watch Gyro's practice. Just don't get in the way.” He immediately started walking to their practice studio, the other quickly following behind him like he was some sort of puppy.

Ren's eyes were sparkling as he walked next to Nayuta, humming softly. He recognized it as one of Argonavis’ songs...Starry Line? That was probably the song. But still, why was Ren so happy to be going to a different band's practice?

Once they arrived at the practice studio, Kenta was the first to greet them. “Nayuta, you're here- oh? Nanahoshi you're here too.”

“Sorry for the intrusion!” Ren bowed to them. “Nayuta-kun said I could watch Gyro's practice since Argonavis can't really...practice together at the moment.”

“Hoh~” Kenta raised his eyebrows. “Is that so, Nayuta?”

“What's with that tone of voice.” Nayuta glared at Kenta, who raised his hands in the air.

“Nothing. Come on you three, let's get to practice. We have an audience with us today. Let's see...how about a run through of Scatter and Manifesto for a warmup?”

Nayuta sighed as he took the mic in hand. “Sure, whatever.” Maybe he would be allowed to show off a little bit. To show Ren how much he improved- how he was  _ always  _ improving.

And he did just that in practice. Of course, to the other band members maybe they didn’t notice anything. Or maybe they did, he didn’t really care. Nayuta was just focused on Ren- on making sure that Ren would get shaken by his singing once more.

Ren was looking at him with wide sparkling eyes and parted lips. That expression...it was a little distracting. It made him want to kiss him. But there was no way he was going to falter because of that. His singing became slightly more intense instead, making sure to maintain eye contact with Ren, letting the energy from his song pour out into the other’s very heart.

Once practice was over, he had to lean a little bit on the mic stand, his breaths harsher than usual. He might’ve gone a little overboard trying to show off.

“Nayuta-kun, here’s some water.”

He looked up and grabbed the water bottle from Ren, immediately drinking half of it. That was better. Nayuta handed the water bottle back to the other, mumbling a soft “...thanks” before turning to the others. “Another song-”

“Um, Nayuta-kun...I think you should rest for a bit… Your singing was really amazing! But it was also really intense...and you looked like you were having a bit of trouble breathing afterwards, so maybe just a small break wouldn’t hurt…?”

Nayuta felt his eye twitch as the others looked at Ren in...almost what appeared to be pity. It kind of pissed him off. He sighed and walked away from the mic stand, his hands in his pockets. “Fine. We’ll take a five minute break.”

Reon, “Eh? Nayuta taking breaks? That’s...extremely rare, is the world ending?”

“Shut up.” Nayuta walked outside of the practice studio and sat down on the couch, taking this time to properly catch his breath. Maybe taking a break was the right call. He closed his eyes and leaned against the couch.

A few moments later, he felt the seat next to him sink down and he opened his eyes to see who it was, planning to snap if it was one of the Gyro members. But the words died in his throat as he saw that it was Ren, who immediately started talking to him. “As I thought, Gyroaxia’s practice is at a high level. It felt like I was being sucked in...like I was being shaken again. I think I got goosebumps.”

Nayuta snorted. “You can reach that level too.”

Ren turned to him, looking at him once more with sparkling eyes. “Really?”

“...Yeah.” He became flustered and looked away, putting his hand down on the couch and froze once he felt the warmth of Ren’s hand. He was going to quickly snatch it away, but Ren intertwined their fingers together and Nayuta thinks his brain is going to stop working. Glancing over at the other, he found that Ren was...looking away. If Nayuta looks closer, he thinks he can see a light pink blush on his face.

Huh?

And then Ren glanced at him and they made eye contact before quickly pretending they weren’t just looking at each other. Their hands were still together and their fingers still intertwined. What kind of situation was this? Why was his heart beating so fast, like it was going to fly out of his chest? What the fuck was going on here?

Nayuta was feeling heat rise up to his own face, and as much as he wanted to separate their hands...he found that he couldn’t. Not because Ren was stronger than him and refused to let go or anything- but because his body just...refused to separate them.

Really, what was this situation?

“Nayuta,” As soon as they heard Kenta’s voice, Ren jolted up and automatically let go of Nayuta’s hand and Nayuta pretended like they weren’t just holding hands for the past five minutes. A tragic loss of warmth. “it’s been five minutes.”

“Yeah yeah, I got it.” Nayuta stood up and stopped in his steps as he felt Ren grab his wrist.

“Nayuta-kun, can I...sing with you?”

He paused and slowly turned around so that Kenta couldn’t see the red flush on his face, momentarily distracted by the other’s puppy eyes before finally responding. “...Sure.”

“Yay!” Ren took Nayuta’s hand again, this time, dragging him into the practice room.

“Hey, Nanahoshi don’t just drag me-” Nayuta cut himself off as he could see a surprised expression on Kenta’s face before it turned into a knowing smile. Did he know? Know about the extent of his feelings for Ren? Was he that obvious? No, he was probably being super obvious. He never told Ren to shut up, he always listened to Ren no matter how much the other rambled, and he let Ren get away with most, if not all things.

“Nayuta-kun, can we sing Karma? Just like at the Starry Line live.”

“...Sure.”

As they sang together, he could feel his tightly wrapped feelings start to unravel. He had to control himself so he didn’t give himself away. So that Ren didn’t find out about his feelings. But it was hard. It might’ve been because they just spent five minutes just...feeling each other’s warmth from their hands and oh- his feelings were spilling out into the song. Dammit. Gyro’s sure to notice. He was going to get teased relentlessly later. Maybe if he left early that wouldn’t be an issue...but he hated the idea of missing practice time. 

He’ll just tell them to shut up.

* * *

Ren let his mind wander during their break from practice.

His mind went back to when he was at Gyroaxia’s practice- when Nayuta sang so intensely even though he wasn't on stage. Like Nayuta was demanding for Ren to properly look at him and see how much he's changed. So that Ren could be motivated to continue chasing after him. It felt like Ren’s heart was being shaken violently once more.

When they sang together, he got that feeling again. The feeling that everything was right and that there was nothing wrong with the world. He loved singing with Nayuta. He loved it so much and he would take every opportunity to sing with the other once those chances appeared. Sharing the stage with Nayuta, he loved it, that feeling. And...

...He loved Nayuta.

“Ren, what are you thinking about?” Wataru sat down next to him. “You seem to be pretty deep in thought, is something wrong?”

“Mmm…” Ren was about to say that no, nothing was wrong so he wouldn’t worry him, but then he remembered that Wataru was dating Yuuto. Maybe he could ask for some advice. “Wataru, how did you confess to Yuuto?”

The other blinked before rubbing the back of his neck, a pink flush on his face. “I don't mind telling you, but why do you want to know?”

“Um...I'm just curious…”

“...It's not because you want to confess to Nayuta?”

“!” Ren felt his cheeks heat up as he quickly turned away. “U-Ue…”

Wataru laughed softly. “I knew it. If you really want to know, it was while we were still in Hakodate. Before we moved to Tokyo. We were talking about how far we’ve gone, from just the two of us to forming Argonavis. I confessed to Yuu then, after we were done reminiscing. It just felt right to do so.” He gave Ren a pat on the head. “Well, the only real advice I can really give you is don't think about it too much and tell him how you feel honestly when the time feels right.”

“That's it?” Ren tilted his head.

“Yeah.” Wataru smiled and stood up, stretching. “Your confession to Nayuta is going to be different from my confession to Yuu after all. Also...I really don't think you have to worry about getting rejected, so you might as well go for it.”

“Eh?” He gave Wataru a confused expression. “Really?”

“...Nayuta obviously likes you, didn't you notice?”

“He...does?” Ren blinked rapidly.

Wataru stared at him blankly. “Yes, he's in love with you, Ren. He's been making it painfully obvious. I think you might be the only person who doesn’t know actually.”

“U-Ue…”

The other sighed before smiling at him. “Well, now that you know, you can confess without much worry whenever you  _ do  _ want to confess.”

When he wanted to confess, huh...now that Ren knew about Nayuta’s feelings he wanted to tell him right away, but the other was busy with preparations for a concert. And, somehow...Ren feels like Nayuta would get irritated if he was interrupted with a confession. He had to find the right time to confess...but when would be the right time?

What counted as “the right time” to confess? When Nayuta wasn’t so busy, probably, but...

“Um- Wataru?”

“Yeah?”

“How do you know when it’s the right time to…”

Wataru grinned. “You’ll know.”

...He’ll know? What did that mean? But before he could ask, Yuuto called them back to practice. Maybe he’ll just stop thinking so hard about it for now.

* * *

“Oh, Nayuta. It looks like someone’s here to see you.” Kenta pointed to the door of the practice studio, and there stood Ren Nanahoshi, vocalist of Argonavis himself, waving at him cheerfully from behind the door.

Nayuta sighed and walked over to the door, opening it and seeing the rest of Argonavis there too. He stared at them, before unceremoniously speaking, “What the hell.”

“It’s our joint practice today for our upcoming live together.” Rio helpfully supplied him with information.

“Tch. Whatever.” He went back into the practice room and left the door open for Argonavis. A part of him was slightly disappointed that it wasn’t actually Ren coming to visit him during practice, but it couldn’t be helped he guessed.

“We already have the setlist for the songs both bands are going to sing right?” Yuuto spoke to Kenta, who nodded as he pushed up his glasses.

“Yeah, both bands are going to sing five songs each, three original songs and two covers, and then we’re both showing our new songs at the end. There’s also a talk segment at the very end for the both of our bands. So we’ll be sharing the stage then.”

“Nayuta-kun.” Ren shyly tugged on his sleeve, not making direct eye contact with him. “Can I...talk to you? Alone?”

...This felt like one of those cliche confession scenes from a high school drama. But there had to be no way Ren would confess. Did Ren even like him back in that way? What the fuck was going on. He couldn’t get his hopes up.

“...Sure.” Nayuta let himself get dragged out the practice room by Ren, and they both quietly stood outside. They kept glancing at each other- trying to read each other’s expressions to gauge the other’s reactions.

“Um...Nayuta-kun!”

“What is it? If you’re not gonna say anything I’m going ba-”

Nayuta felt soft lips on his, causing him to freeze up. The kiss was short and sweet, and once the kiss was over, Ren was looking at him with nervous yet sparkling eyes. “I...I love you, Nayuta-kun!”

He was still trying to process everything that just happened in the past minute. Ren just kissed him and confessed to him…? It took a good minute for everything to properly register in his head, and he was completely silent the whole time. Ren liked him back…? This was real? What the fuck?

“Ue...um...pretend I never said anything I’m sor-”

“Idiot, there’s no way I’m going to forget that.” That was the only thing he said before he grabbed Ren’s shirt and kissed him back. He barely registered pushing Ren against the wall - Ren was clinging onto him with his legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his shoulders - as they continued to kiss. They parted once only to take in a short breath before kissing each other again. Nayuta bit down onto Ren’s bottom lip, and upon hearing the other gasp, made the kiss even more intense than before.

It wasn’t until Kenta cleared his throat - very loudly - that they stopped kissing. Nayuta gave Kenta a glare while Ren hid his face in Nayuta’s shoulder.

“Now, I’m grateful that you two are finally together, but we have practice to get back to. Also other people might walk by and I’m sure they don’t want to see you two...kissing with the intensity of Gyro’s performances.”

“...Ah.” Ren carefully unwrapped his legs and arms from around him.

“...” Nayuta also carefully let Ren go, sighing afterwards. “Let’s go back th-” He glared at the other band members who were watching them through the glass. They scrambled away from the glass once they saw Nayuta glare at him. “Were you guys just watching us the whole time?”

Kenta pushed up his glasses. “Well, yes. We weren’t expecting you to suddenly start making out with Nanahoshi. We thought you would accept his feelings, and you did, however…”

“Ue…”

“Tch. Isn’t that an invasion of privacy?”

“To be fair, we didn’t expect that to happen. Please return to practice soon, we can’t practice without our two vocalists after all.” Kenta had a small smile on his face as he went back into the room.

“...Um...let’s go back then?” Ren smiled at him and Nayuta ruffled his hair.

“...Alright.” Nayuta then paused, before quietly speaking. “...Nanahoshi.”

“Hm?”

He tenderly kissed Ren’s forehead. “...I love you too.”


End file.
